MK1-Kunai
| introduced = Update 14 | notes = }} The MK1-Kunai is one of three Secondary weapon options available to new Tenno, which can be acquired from the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue. The Mk1-Kunai is suited for new players who desire a silent and stealthy sidearm. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. *Infested Volatile Runners do not explode on death when killed by this weapon. *Can hit multiple enemies in a short line (caused by flying dead bodies and not by the Kunai). *Very fast reload speed. *Staggers non-heavy Grineer units and Infested Chargers on every hit. *Fast fire rate. *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Two polarity slots, ideal for Hornet Strike and Barrel Diffusion. Disadvantages: *Has travel time, making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *While you are holding this weapon, your Spin Attack (Slide Melee) does not get a speed boost. *Low critical chance. (Although higher than the Kunai) *Low status chance. Acquisition *This weapon can be bought in the Market for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance, aim above the enemy to adjust for Kunai's arc. *Especially lethal when paired with Ice mods. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along Team Ammo Restores. Notes *While the MK1-Kunai deals weaker damage per hit than the Kunai, it has a slightly higher critical chance and damage compared to the latter. *The Kunai does not have the pinning properties of other projectile weapons, such as the Boltor or Paris, but will simply throw targets backwards upon death. Bugs *Using Quickdraw on the Kunai can cause infinite reloading issues. (Fixed?) *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick, your frame will hold the Kunai as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. (Fixed?) *When a Hobbled Dragon Key is equipped, sprinting (depending on your frame's speed) will cause the Kunai to be held incorrectly. This also applies to sliding (at slow speeds?). (Fixed?) Trivia *The Kunai (苦無) was traditionally a multipurpose tool, similar in design to a crowbar. It could be used for gardening, masonry, and other things. *In popular culture, the word "Kunai" is often associated with ninjas and is depicted as a throwing knife. *The MK1-Kunai was introduced as a new starting weapon option in Update 14, alongside the Lato and the MK1-Furis. Media Kunai(1).png|Close up shot of the Kunai being held Kunai(2).png|The stance used when holding the Kunai Kunai.png OOO_Kunai.jpg Kunai.jpg KunaiColoured.png|Kunai Colour Choices Kunai Glitch.jpg|Holding the Kunai like dual pistols Hobbled Sprinting Kunai.jpg|Hobbled Sprinting Kunai Sliding Kunai Glitch.jpg|Sliding Kunai Glitch Warframe Let's Build the KUNAI Throwing Daggers (Damage 2.0) See also *Kunai, the standard version of this weapon. *Despair, a similar weapon Category:副武器